Bernard Nadler
(voce) | Ultima= | Count=25 | Centric= | Nome=Bernard Nadler | Età=56-57 | Nascita=1947-1948 | Luogo=Buffalo, New York, Stati Uniti | Professione=Dentista | PerchéAustralia=Luna di miele con Rose e per farla curare da Isaac| PerchéDestinazione=Tornare a casa | Familiari=Rose Nadler - Moglie | Attore=Sam Anderson| Doppiatore=Antonio Sanna| }} Bernard Nadler è un superstite della sezione di coda del volo Oceanic 815 ed è il marito di Rose. È il solo sopravvissuto della sezione di coda dell'aereo a non esser stato ucciso, come Libby, Ana Lucia e Mr. Eko o catturato dagli Altri, come Cindy ed i due bambini Zach ed Emma. Il posto di Bernard non era nella coda del velivolo; si trovava lì solo perché si era recato in bagno quando il volo precipitò. Bernard tiene molto a sua moglie e si adopera molto per lei, malata di cancro; ciò lo avvicina molto a Jack. Prima dell’Isola Bernard, prima dello schianto,lavorava come dentista. Secondo la consorte Rose, l'uomo ha “una intera bocca piena di dolci denti”. (“Tutti odiano Hugo, “S.O.S.”) A un certo punto della sua vita, Bernard ha imparato il Codice Morse (“The Shape of Things to Come”); inoltre, ha dimostrato di essere un valido assistente durante operazioni chirurgiche (“Something Nice Back Home”). Probabilmente, Nadler è stato un boy scout o ha avuto esperienze militari che gli hanno permesso di apprendere tali capacità. Bernard è stato scapolo per ben 56 anni, fino a quando non ha incontrato Rose. La macchina della donna era bloccata nella neve e Nadler le propose il suo aiuto. Una volta disincagliata l'automobile, Rose gli offre un caffè per ringraziarlo. Bernard le chiede di sposarlo alle cascate del Niagara dopo cinque mesi di frequentazione; Rose gli confessa di essere malata terminale e di avere un solo anno di vita. La donna gli domanda se sia sicuro di volerla prendere in moglie, ma Nadler è sicuro della sua scelta e del suo amore per lei. Durante il viaggio di nozze,il neo sposo porta Rose da un guaritore in Australia nella speranza che possa guarirla. Il santone, Isaac di Uluru, dice chiaramente alla signora Nadler di non poter far nulla per la sua malattia. Rose mente al marito, dicendogli di esser stata curata, in modo tale da poter trascorrere assieme al lui il poco tempo rimastole. (“S.O.S.”) Bernard è seduto al posto 23E sull'aereo, accanto alla moglie, ma si reca in bagno poco prima che la turbolenza inizi. Di conseguenza, l'uomo finisce nella sezione di coda del volo 815 quando quest'ultimo si spezza in due tronconi. Dato che, a causa della pressione atmosferica, le sue dita si gonfiano, Nadler ha lasciato la sua fede nuziale a Rose. (“Pilota, prima parte”) Sull’Isola Prima Stagione (Giorni 1-41) Poco dopo lo schianto, Bernard si trova immobilizzato ad un sedile con allacciata la cintura di sicurezza; il seggiolino si trova in cima ad un albero. Goodwin lo rintraccia e chiama Ana-Lucia, la quale calma l'uomo e riesce a farlo scendere dall'arbusto. (“Gli altri 48 giorni”) Bernard è molto preoccupato per le sorti di Rose, dato che non è riuscito a ritrovarla o a recuperare il suo corpo sulla spiaggia. Quando i superstiti della sezione di coda vengono decimati dai rapimenti compiuti dagli Altri nelle settimane seguenti al disastro aereo, Bernard è tra i pochi rimasti. Successivamente, l'uomo fa la conoscenza di Michael, Jin e Sawyer, sopravvissuti della parte centrale del volo 815. Bernard e i suoi compagni scoprono la stazione Freccia e la utilizzano come rifugio segreto per proteggersi dagli Altri. Alla Freccia Nadler trova una radio funzionante, con la quale riesce a contattare un giovane, Boone, che dichiara di essere un altro superstite allo schianto del velivolo. Ana-Lucia, pensando che la persona sia un Altro che sta provando a ingannarli, chiude la comunicazione. Qualche tempo dopo, la trasmittente verrà consegnata dal dentista a Hurley. Seconda Stagione (Giorni 45-69) In seguito, Bernard e gli altri sopravvissuti della sezione di coda catturano Sawyer, Michael e Jin e li gettano in un fosso. Dopo che ha appreso che i tre non sono Altri, ma passeggeri del volo Oceanic 815, Ana-Lucia li conduce alla Freccia e Bernard li incontra. L'uomo chiede loro se nel loro gruppo si trova una donna di colore di nome Rose. Quando sia Michael che Sawyer gli dicono che la moglie è viva e si trova sull'altra parte dell'Isola, Nadler è appare felicissimo. (“Tutti odiano Hugo”) Il giorno successivo, il gruppo della coda decide di recarsi al campo dei superstiti della sezione centrale. Prima di mettersi in viaggio, Bernard, Ana-Lucia e Jin provano a prendere del pesce, ma solo il coreano vi riesce. Dopodiché, comincia il lungo cammino verso l’altro lato dell'Isola. (“Oggetti smarriti”, ”Abbandono”) Dopo che sono quasi giunti all'accampamento dei nostri, Ana-Lucia uccide accidentalmente Shannon e chiede ai suoi compagni di non recarsi al campo dei superstiti della sezione centrale. Nadler le chiede se avesse potuto andare e vedere finalmente sua moglie, ma la Cortez replica: “Per quanto tempo ti ho tenuto in vita in questo posto, Bernard?”. Alla fine, il dentista, Jin e Libby giungono alla spiaggia e finalmente i coniugi Nadler si ritrovano dopo quasi cinquanta giorni. La coppia assiste al funerale di Shannon e versa una manciata di sabbia sulla tomba della giovane, come gli altri sopravvissuti. (“Ritrovarsi”, ”Storia di Kate”) Due settimane dopo, Rose e Bernard stanno bisticciando a causa del fatto che il dentista ha dimenticato il compleanno della moglie. I due vedono Sun vomitare; la giovane dice loro di avere le vertigini e di sentirsi stordita. Poco dopo, Nadler sta cercando di chiedere a Jin una ostrica da regalare alla consorte quando si avvicina Sawyer e dice al coreano che Sun è incinta. (“Tutta la verità”) A seguito del carico di cibo della Dharma giunto sull'Isola, Rose prende il controllo della situazione e raziona le vivande. Bernard discute con lei, dicendole che così si stava comportando come se fosse appena tornata dal supermercato. Nel frattempo, al dentista viene un'idea: tracciare sul bagnasciuga, con delle pietre vulcaniche scure, un enorme SOS visibile dall'alto, nella speranza che qualche aereo possa vedere la scritta e portare soccorsi. Mentre Nadler espone il proprio programma agli altri, Rose lo interrompe e gli suggerisce di conferire con Jack. L'uomo si arrabbia e afferma che Shephard è solo un dottore; la moglie, mettendolo in imbarazzo, replica davanti a tutti dicendogli che lui è un semplice dentista. (“S.O.S.”) Solo quindici persone si offrono di aiutare Bernard a costruire il segnale di aiuto; l'uomo si sceglie il compito più semplice, cioè sistemare i massi componendo le lettere nella sabbia, mentre gli altri trasportano le pesanti pietre alla spiaggia. Poco dopo, Nadler parla con la moglie a proposito di coloro che non lo stanno aiutando nell'impresa e le chiede perché non gli abbia dato il suo sostegno. I due cominciano a discutere e Bernard le dice: “Se non avessi sempre fatto qualcosa, tu non saresti qui ora”. Rose, furiosa, si allontana, e il dentista capisce di aver oltrepassato ogni limite. Dopo aver criticato il modo con cui Jin stava costruendo l'SOS, il coreano lo abbandona e Nadler rimane solo a portare avanti il proprio progetto. La consorte gli si avvicina e gli racconta che Isaac non l'ha guarita; la donna dichiara di sentirsi bene e che il suo miglioramento è dovuto al soggiorno sull'Isola; se se ne fosse andata, il cancro avrebbe potuto aggredirla di nuovo. Bernard la consola dicendole che non avrebbero mai lasciato l'Isola e l'abbraccia teneramente. (“S.O.S.”) Libby vede Bernard e Rose prendere del vino dal pallet; successivamente Hurley li insegue per avere la bottiglia, che gli serve per il pic-nic con la psicologa. (“Due per la strada”) Durante la Scarica, Bernard si tura le orecchie. Poco dopo che l'Isola ha cominciato a vibrare e il cielo è diventato viola, il dentista sposta Claire e Aaron, che rischiavano di essere colpiti dalla porta del Cigno su cui c'è la scritta “Quarantena”. Successivamente, Nadler aiuta a sistemare il campo dopo la Scarica quando Charlie esce dalla giungla; vedendolo disorientato, l'uomo gli chiede cosa fosse successo e se stesse bene. (“Si vive insieme, si muore soli”) Terza Stagione (Giorni 90-91) A seguito dell'implosione del Cigno e della cattura di Jack, Kate e Sawyer, Bernard e Rose diventano meno attivi all'interno del gruppo dei nostri. A un certo punto, Sawyer sottrae una cassetta di canzoni di Phil Collins a Bernard e la regala a Kate. (“Piovuta dal cielo”) Quando Karl e Juliet informano i superstiti dell'imminente attacco degli Altri, viene elaborato un piano per contrastare i propositi dei nemici. La Rousseau recupera della dinamite dalla Roccia Nera e Rose e Bernard cercano tra i rottami del volo 815 dei fili elettrici con cui far deflagrare la nitroglicerina. Le varie sezioni dei filamenti devono essere annodate saldamente in modo da formare un cavo molto lungo e Bernard sembra avere qualche problema nello svolgere il compito. Rose, che ha maggior manualità e riesce meglio nell'impresa, mostra al marito come legare correttamente i cavetti. Quando il piano dei nostri necessita di tre tiratori che facciano detonare l'esplosivo, Bernard si offre come volontario; l'uomo mostra la propria eccellente mira a Sayid sparando su alcune lattine di cibo Dharma. (“Greatest Hits”) Prima di partire verso la torre radio e separarsi dal marito, Rose gli ricorda che non è Rambo e gli raccomanda molta attenzione. Quella notte Sayid e Bernard sparano con successo alle tende sulla spiaggia, causando la detonazione della dinamite contenuta e uccidendo sette degli Altri. Jin, al contrario, manca il bersaglio; il dentista scappa nella selva, ma viene catturato da Tom, mentre Jin e Sayid vengono presi da Ryan e Jason. Nadler viene costretto a raccontare a Mr. Friendly lo schema dei suoi compagni per salvare la vita del coreano, che Tom avrebbe ucciso se uno dei tre fatti prigionieri non avesse parlato. Poco più tardi, Mr. Friendly spara tre proiettili nella sabbia come parte dello stratagemma architettato da Ben per costringere Jack a consegnargli il telefono satellitare; infatti, il dottore crede che Linus abbia fatto uccidere i suoi tre compagni. All'improvviso, appare Hurley a bordo del furgoncino Dharma, permettendo ai nostri di uccidere gli Altri rimanenti e di salvare anche la vita di Bernard. Poco dopo, Nadler siede sulla spiaggia felice. (“Attraverso lo Specchio”) Quarta Stagione (Giorni 91-98) Mentre Bernard sta sul bagnasciuga, Hurley gli racconta della chiamata fatta da Jack al cargo. Poco dopo, il dentista incoraggia Hugo a fare un liberatorio tuffo a bomba nell'oceano (cosa che poi Reyes farà). Qualche minuto dopo, Desmond torna a riva e rivela a tutti della tragica fine di Charlie. I nostri si muovono dalla spiaggia e si ricongiungono al resto del gruppo vicino la cabina di pilotaggio del volo 815; Nadler si riunisce alla consorte. Quando i superstiti si separano in due fazioni capitanate da Locke e da Shephard, l'uomo chiede alla moglie se avesse voluto seguire John e restare sull'Isola, ma Rose è decisa a rimanere al fianco del dottore. (“L'inizio della fine”) Diversi giorni dopo, Bernard incontra Jin e Sun sulla spiaggia e chiede al coreano se stesse andando a pescare. Poco dopo, Nadler capisce che la giovane moglie di Jin sta piangendo e si rende conto di aver interrotto qualcosa, ma l'uomo consente al dentista di accompagnarlo a catturar pesci. Mentre si trovano a bordo di una barca, Bernard fa notare al compagno che loro due sono gli unici uomini sposati dell'Isola e si confida con lui a proposito del cancro di Rose, del suo desiderio di trattenersi sull'Isola e della loro decisione di rimanere nella compagine di Jack. Nadler definisce Locke un assassino, afferma che era sicuro del fatto che la moglie si sarebbe unita a John e non se ne sarebbe mai andata dall'Isola per non rischiare di ammalarsi nuovamente e, alla fine, conclude il discorso dicendo che è tutta una questione di karma. L'aver visto come Bernard affronta la malattia di Rose e il profondo amore che l'uomo nutre verso la moglie spinge Jin a tornare da Sun e a perdonarla per il tradimento subìto. (“Ji Yeon”) Il giorno successivo, Bernard è sulla spiaggia e nota qualcosa di strano nell'oceano. Nadler chiede aiuto e attira l'attenzione di Jack, Kate e Juliet. Anche Vincent è lì e abbaia molto forte. Alla fine, emerge dall'acqua un cadavere, che Daniel identifica come Ray, il dottore della nave. A quel punto è necessario contattare il cargo e capire cosa stia succedendo. Il telefono satellitare di Faraday è rotto e si cerca di ripararlo; Shephard avvicina il dentista e lo chiama da parte per parlargli in privato. Si suppone che il dottore gli abbia chiesto se conoscesse il codice Morse, dato che Jack vuole capire se Daniel e Charlotte stiano mentendo. Bernard è accanto a Faraday quando manda e riceve la risposta dal mercantile in codice Morse. Dato che Daniel ha ingannato sul contenuto dei messaggi, il dentista interviene e smaschera il fisico. Tutti sono scioccati quando scoprono che Daniel e Charlotte hanno sempre detto il falso riguardo al fatto che li avrebbero salvati e portati via dall'Isola grazie alla Kahana. (“The Shape of Things to Come”) Il giorno successivo, Bernard e Rose continuano a porre domande a Faraday e alla Lewis e, alla fine, litigano con loro. Jack giunge a calmare gli animi ma, poco dopo, ha un collasso e sviene. Nadler si offre come volontario per aiutare Juliet ad asportare l'appendice di Shephard, tant'è vero che lui e la moglie lavano il tavolo su cui il dottore verrà poi sottoposto ad appendicectomia. I due coniugi parlano dell'intervento di Jack e ipotizzano che l'Isola abbia dei poteri curativi, grazie al fatto che le condizioni di salute di Rose sono migliorate dopo essere precipitati in quel posto misterioso. Poco dopo, Juliet si prepara a operare Shephard e Bernard gli anestetizza solo l'addome, dato che il dottore vuole rimanere cosciente e guidare la Burke durante l'intervento. Dopo che il dolore diviene troppo forte da sopportare, Nadler lo addormenta con del cloroformio. Alla conclusione dell'appendicectomia, Bernard si reca da Kate e le comunica che l'intervento è riuscito. (“Something Nice Back Home”) Quinta Stagione Bernard è rimasto sull' isola insieme al resto del gruppo, dopo che l'elicottero di Franck aveva portato in salvo sei dei suoi amici. A causa degli spostamenti nel tempo il campo sulla spiaggia era sparito e le scorte di cibo erano scomparse. Bernard, si reca verso la riva ed inizia a cercare sua moglie, girandosi vede Sawyer e Juliet, ai quali chiede se avessero visto sua moglie loro rispondono di no, ma poco dopo Rose esce dalla giungla e abbraccia il marito. La donna dice ai tre che il campo è sparito, conducendoli nel luogo dove prima sorgeva la base.Quindi tutti si adoperano ancora una volta per sopravvivere. Ma la sera arriva presto e Bernard si offre di accendere un fuoco. Ma non riuscendoci scatena la furia di Neil che inizia ad attaccare con le parole tutti quanti, quando Sawyer sta per attaccarlo, Neil viene colpito da una freccia infuocata fuoriuscita dalla giungla. Quindi dal cielo scende una pioggia di frecce infuocate, che colpiscono alcune persone. Rose e Bernard, seguiti dal cane Vincent, durante la fuga perdono di vista Sawyer, Juliet e gli altri. Riescono a rifuggiarsi nella giungla. I coniugi ricompaiono nella penultima puntata "L'Incidente parte 1". Bernard sente chiamarsi dalla moglie e correndo la raggiunge, accorgendosi che più avanti c'erano Sawyer, Juliet e Kate appena sbarcati sull'isola. I coniugi scortano il gruppo nella loro capanna che avevano costruito dopo la fuga dalle frecce infuocate. Vengono a sapere che Jack vuole far saltare in aria l'isola, ma loro riamgono impassibili, facendo capire agli amici che l'importante era vivere e morire insieme. Dopo che Rose indica la direzione della spiaggia, Bernard chiede a Juliet se desidera del tè, ma Juliet rifiuta dicendo:" Magari un' altra volta". Infine si salutano. Sesta Stagione I coniugi si rivedono nell' ultima puntata della sesta stegione "La fine". Desmond, ancora nel pozzo, viene ritrovato dai coniugi. Lo tirano su e lo portano nel loro rifugio. Il giorno dopo, al risveglio, Bernard prepara del tè e salutato Desmond, si avvia insieme a Vincent per vedere se ha catturato qualche pesce. Ma durante il tragitto incontra Ben e l'Uomo in Nero, il quale lo costringe a portarli da Desmond. Una volta arrivati Locke minaccia Desmond di uccidere lentemente Rose e Bernard se non avesse fatto quel che voleva. Desmond si fa dare la sua parola che non li avrebbe mai toccati, Locke accetta e Desmond diventa il suo burattino. Ben, Desmond e Locke partono lasciando i coniugi nel loro rifugio insieme a Vincent. Curiosità • Bernard è stato il diciannovesimo personaggio ad aver avuto un flashback. • Bernard è apparso in quattordici episodi (inclusi flashback e apparizioni vocali). • Il nome Bernard è di origine germanica ed è composto dalle parole “bern” (orso) e “hardu” (coraggioso) e significa “guerriero coraggioso come un orso”. • Nella lista d'imbarco pubblicata sul sito tedesco 108minuten.de il nome completo di Bernard è Bernard Bernstein. L'elenco dei passeggeri del sito è una versione più ampliata e parzialmente corretta della lista tratta dal website di Lost:The Untold. Entrambe le versioni della lista contengono numerosi dettagli che discordano con le informazioni fornite nello show e non vengono considerate canoniche. • “Greatest Hits” è il primo episodio della terza stagione in cui Bernard e Rose compaiono (anche se la signora Nadler era brevemente apparsa nel flashback di “Exposè”). • Nel Podcast ufficiale di Lost del 21 maggio 2007 Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse hanno scherzato sul fatto che ci sarebbe stato uno spinoff di Lost focalizzato sulla storia d'amore di Rose e Bernard e che avrebbe avuto come titolo “L'Isola dell'amore di Bernard e Rose”. • L'ultima scena dell'episodio “Alla deriva” mostra i superstiti della sezione di coda che circondano Jin, Michael e Sawyer, credendoli Altri. Si può notare che, alla sinistra di Cindy e Mr. Eko, vi è un uomo sconosciuto. Si è ritenuto che l'individuo potesse essere Goodwin o Bernard, ma è impossibile che sia il primo perché era stato già ucciso. E' possibile che il personaggio nella scena sia Nadler, ma che sia stato interpretato da un sostituto e non da Sam Anderson. - Nel video visto da Karl nella stanza 23 (stagione 3 Episodio 7 "Non a Portland") ascoltandolo al contrario si sente ripetere la frase "Only fols are enslaved by time and space" (solo gli stupidi sono schiavi dello spazio e del tempo), ma anagramata la frase diventa "Bones of Nadlers may lay lost deep in caves" (le ossa dei Nadler giacciono perse in fondo alla grotta), quindi dato che Nadler è il cognome di Bernard e conseguentemente di sua moglie Rose, ecco svelati gli Adamo ed Eva dell' isola, scoperti da Jack e Kate nelle grotte nella puntata S1x06 "La casa del Sol Levante". (Teoria smentita nell'episodio S6X15 "Al di là del mare") Domande irrisolte • Esiste un legame tra Bernard e il dottor Gary Nadler? • Come fa Bernard a conoscere il codice Morse? Galleria fotografica Image:120px-BernardRoseProposal.jpg|Bernard fa la proposta di matrimonio a Rose. Image:120px-Bernardseats.jpg|Bernard, subito dopo l'incidente. Categoria:Personaggi secondari Categoria:Passeggeri e personale del Volo 815 Categoria:Sopravvissuti della sezione di coda Categoria:Personale medico Categoria:Mariti Categoria:Rose e Bernard